The Legend Uzumaki Naruto
by Kesitfox
Summary: Yoo Ini fic pertama Gw WARNING:Gaje Typo OOT
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Flashback on**

10 Tahun yang lalu terjadilah sebuah insiden penyerangan kyuubi Di konoha Dan hokage keempat berniat menyegel kyubi ke anaknya Yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto Hal tersebut Ia lakukan agar kelak Naruto Dapat Berteman Dengan Kyubi Dan menjadi Ninja yang Hebat

 **Flashback off**

Seorang Anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto berumur 10 tahun Anaknya yang selalu di caci maki oleh warga desa konoha Tapi Naruto sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu Sebenarnya Naruto Itu sangat kuat Di Umur 7 tahun Dia sudah belajar Sage Mode Dan sudah berteman Dengan kyubi Alias Biju mode Namun hal tersebut Naruto sembunyikan Agar tidak Ada yang mengetahuinya...Naruto saat ini masih Genin Dan Sudah bergabung Dengan Tim 7 Kakashi,Sasuke,Sakura dan naruto Ujian chunin Pun dimulai Dengan tahap pertama yaitu Ulangan Matematikaaa xD Naruto Sebenernya Pinter Tapi dia bertingkah laku seperti orang bodoh Naruto berpura pura tidak bisa menjawab soal tersebut Dan hanya Memandangi kertas ulangannya sakura dan sasuke Sepertinya Sudah selesai 15 menit kemudian bel berbunyi menandakan Ulangan berakhir Naruto belum jawab satu soalpun dan membiarkan kertas itu kosong tanpa jawaban lalu naruto langsung pulang ke apartemennya Dengan Hiraishin Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning ee kayanya xD Sampai di apartemen Naruto langsung Tidur Siang Dan bangun pada pagi hari xD Tidur Kebo xD Naruto langsung mandi Dan pake baju dan berangkat menuju ke ujian chunnin tahap kedua Yang Bertempat di Hutan Kematian! Naruto berkumpul dengan tim 7 Dan mulai melakukan Formasi Penyerangan Naruto hanya angguk angguk kepala saja Ujian kedua Pun dimulai! Para Ninja Mulai memasuki hutan kematian Naruto dan tim 7 Langsung mencari 3 gulungan Oh iya disini misinya kumpulin Tiga gulangan Yaitu Api,Air,Udara Lanjutt.. diam diam naruto mengakatifkan Mata rinenggannya Dan mencari Ketiga gulungan tersebut naruto menemukan semua lokasi gulungan Cepat cepat naruto menonaktifkan Rinengan Dan langsung menyuruh sasuke dan sakura mengikuti naruto Oi naruto kata sasuke kau bukan Kapten Jadi jangan seenaknya mengatur! Sudahlah sasuke ikuti saja kataku Balas naruto Sasuke hanya mendecih Di tengah perjalanan Muncul Sesosok Ular Raksasa hewan kuchiyose Langsung menyerang Sasuke Sakura chan! Sembunyilah Kata naruto Sasuke menghindar dari serangar ular tersebut Lalu di atas kepala ular tersebut munculah Seorang Orochimaru!

 **Fic pertama xD Bagus kagak minna? Mohon review nya Yaa Senpay xD Ada kesalahan? Tanya gw aja langsung Kritikan Dan saran Sangat gw perlukan.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Uzumaki Naruto

 **Chapter 2**

 **WARNING:GAJE,OOT,TYPO,AUTHOR GILA**

 **Sang legendaris sannin Muncul melalui mulut Orochimaru! Sang ular airr xD,"Temannya Ero sennin rupanya batin naruto"Orochimaru Langsung OTW Sasuke Dan ingin merasakan darah suci milik sasuke Darah UCHIHA Alias memberi segel kutukan pada leher sassuke Namun Naruto tidak tinggal diam,Secara Spontan Naruto melemparkan kunai hiraishin ke arah sasuke,orochimaru hampir mengenai sasuke, Spontan! Naruto berada di depan sasuke Dan langsung memotong leher orochimaru Dengan kunainya, Sakura sontak kaget! Melihat kecepatan Naruto Begitu pula dengan sasuke Sama terkejutnya,Leher orocimaru Tumbuh kembali seperti semula"Siapa Dia batin orocimaru"Aku akan kembali Sasuke! Orocimaru masuk ke tanah dan menghilang..naruto membiarkan hal tersebut,Terimakasih Naruto Kau sudah menyelamatkanku Balas Sasuke,Santay saja sasuke Aku pasti akan melindungi kalian berdua,Sakura Sasuke Ayo kita cari ke tiga gulungan itu! Naruto membuat 3 bunshin untuk mencari ketiga gulungan tersebut ketiga bunshin tersebut menggunakan Rinenggan tapi belum di aktifin Bunshin Pun berpencar dan mengaktifkan rinenggan "naruto untuk apa 3 bunshin tadi kata sasuke,Aku suruh Mereka untuk mencuci piring di apartemenku Balas Naruto xD" Ayo sasuke tim Asuma Shikamaru,INo,Choji Dan tim Guy Lee,Neji,TenTen Sudah berhasil ke tower. Ke tiga bunshin Naruto Sudah mendapatkan ketiga gulungan tersebut Dan langsung Hiraishin ke naruto asli dan memberikan gulungannya Terimakasih Para bunshin! *poff Sasuke sakura kita sudah dapat gulungannya Ayo kita menuju tower,Iya naruto Balas Sasuke dan sakura 5 menit otw tower sudah sampai Dan tim 7 bergabung dengan Teman yang lainnya" Neji mana Tim Kurenai Kata naruto,aku tidak tau naruto balas neji"Kemana Mereka Semua Batin naruto,narutopun mencari tim kurenai Di samping Itu tim kurenai di serang Oleh musuh dari Sunagakure Dan tim kurenai kewalahan melawannya Shino menyerang Dengan serangganya,hinata menyerang Dengan Jurus tapak budhanya,Kiba dengan Kucingnya ehhh salah tapi dengan dog Akamaru, tim Suna dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut kiba,hinata,shino nafasnya mulai tidak teratur,Kesempatan bagi tim suna dan tim suna melemparkan kunai berisi kertas peledak Kunai tersebut Meledak Tepat Sasaran! Asap menghalangi Tempat tersebut,Seketika asap tersebut langsung Menghilang Menyisakan Seorang Uzumaki NARUTO! Sebelumnya tim kurena sudah di bawa oleh naruto menuju tower lewat naruto kembali ke tempat tadi Dan Mulai lapar ehh maksudnya marah Tim Suna mengeluarkan Keringat dingin karena tatapan Naruto! Kunai Naruto Langsung di arahkan ke tiga orang tim suna Dan naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning Dan langsung menghabisi mereka bertiga dengan waktu 10 detik! Naruto kembali ke tower dengan hiraishin!,"Naruto kau kemana saja kata sakura " aku hanya jalan2 sebentar, Wasit Ujian Chunnin mulai membacakan siapa saja yang lolos ke babak berikutnya Tim Kakasi,Tim Guy,Tim Asuma,Tim Kurenai lolos!**

Mohon review dan sarannya yaa..!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **WARNING GAJE, TYPO, AUTHOR GILA!**

Tim dari Suna hanya beberapa saja yang lagi ke tim 7 "Sasuke sakura Aku pulang duluan ya.. kata naruto, Ok naruto balas mereka"Naruto Pulang dengan berjalan kaki Menuju apartemennya Seperti biasa naruto selalu di pandang buruk Oleh warga desa Hal tersebut sudah biasa Bagi naruto""Oi naruto Kata kurama,Ada apa Musang goblok!,Oey Bocah Kampret Santay bahasanya! Naruto apa kau ingin menjadi Hokage? Tentu saja aku mau Balas naruto,Jika kau ingin menjadi Hokage Dengan Cepat kenapa kau tidak langsung menunjukkan kekuatanmu Yang Sebenarnya ? Kepada Sandaime ? Ide bagus kurama Balas naruto"Naruto OTW ke kantor hokage dengan hiraishin naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning Dan Sampai Pada ruang sandaime Naruto Kenapa Kau bisa Ada Di tempatku! Para anbu bersiap Menyerang Dikira Bukan naruto, Kakek sandaime Tolong suruh anbu pada pergi aku mao bicara hanya dengan kakek saja Sandaime Menyuruh Para anbu untuk istirahat,bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ada anbu yang mengawasi Ruanganku,Baiklah kakek Kita langsung Saja Aku ini adalah anak dari hokage ke 4 Dan Ibuku Bernama Uzumaki Terkejut! Bukan main Kau tau dari mana naruto? Aku di beri tahu Oleh Kyubi aku sudah tau semua. Kakek Aku ingin kau bertarung denganku aku Ingin menjadi hokage dengan cepat Naruto apa kau bercanda? Aku serius kakek Baiklah Naruto Ikut denganku Ke ruang rahasia bawah tanah Naruto dan Sandaime sudah sampai Di ruang bawah tanah Dan langsung Menjaga Naruto! Aku siap kakek! Sandaime Menyerang Naruto Dengan Jurus Apinya Naruto dengan mudah Kakek Aku akan Menunjukkan semua Kekuatan asliku Naruto mengaktifkan Mode Sage Dan Bijuu Mode Sharinenggan Sudah On Sandaime Sangat Kaget! Melihat perubahan Naruto! Kakek aku tau sekarang kau Ini hanyalah sebuah bunshin Yang asli Bersembunyi Di Bawah, Kau sungguh hebat Naruto Bisa tau yang asli Dan saat itu juga Naruto Sudah di belakang Sandaime yang asli dengan memegang kunai,Bagaimana Kakek? Baiklah Naruto Aku mengaku kalah,Naruto Tersenyum puas Dan berkata Aku jadi Hokage! Yeahh Tapi Naruto Saat Ini kau belum bisa jadi hokage di karenakan umurmu masih 10 tahun tetapi kau bisa menjadi Ketua Dari Anbu Dan kau bebas di Konoha baiklah Kakek Aku terima itu Sekarang Naruto Telah Menjadi Ketua Dari Anbu!

 **Mohon review btw gw minta saran dari kalian semua apa yg kurang dari fic ini**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:AUTHOR GILA**

 **CHAPTER 4**

5TAHUN KEMUDIAN Semenjak naruto menjadi ketua anbu Semuanya Berubah Dimulai dari Penduduk Desa,teman,para ninja konoha menghormati Naruto dan Menganggap Naruto sebagai Seorang Ninja Yang Hebat!

Di pagi hari yang cerah Naruto akan melaksanakan Misi Tingkat S Bersama para anbu Misi ini bergantung pada keutuhan Desa Konoha Rumor beredar Bahwa desa konoha akan diserang oleh akatsuki Pasukan geng motor :D

Naruto Hiraishin menuju ruang hokage di ruang hokage Telah berkumpul para anbu Dan sandaime pun mulai berdiskusi Tentang Misi (skip aje ye) Diskusi Selesai para anbu mulai bergerak Menuju tempat Yang sudah di tentukan Yaitu Markas Geng motor :D Di perjalanan Naruto Mengaktifkan Sharinenggan 15 menit perjalanan Naruto merasakan Chakra Yang sangat kuat Para anbu tidak ada yang menyadari Sesosok chakra tersebut

Naruto menghentikan Perjalanan "ada apa naruto taicho (seperti panggilannya ketua yamato)"kata para anbu "Keluar kau jangan bersembunyi"Kata naruto "Wah wah hebat juga kemampuan sensorik mu Naruto!"balas orang tersebut "Baiklah aku akan keluar"Kata orang tersebut

Orang misterius itu pun keluar Dan menggunakan topeng spiral,satu lubang mata hanya satu Dan menampakkan Sharingan 3 tomoe,baju bermotif awan merah! "Naruto taicho dia anggota akatsuki"kata para anbu "ya aku tau itu"balas naruto

'Kenapa kau menghampiri kami!"kata naruto "aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian semua Bahwa Perang Dunia Ninja Ketiga Akan Dimulai! Persiapkanlah diri kalian semua aku akan menghancurkan semua Desa! Aku adalah Tobi Sang Penghancur Kedamaian!"Tobi pun menghilang dengan kamui "bersiaplah uzumaki naruto" para anbu mengeluarkan keringat dingin "sebaiknya aku memberitahu kakek sandaime"batin naruto Semuanya ayo kembali ke desa! "Baik naruto taichou!"

Sesampai di desa naruto membubarkan para anbu Naruto akan membicarakan ini pada hokage Naruto Hirashin ke ruang hokage dan memberitahukan perang dunia ninja ketiga dimulai! "Apa kau yakin naruto?"kata sandaime "ya aku yakin sekali dia tidak bermain main"balas naruto "baiklah aku akan memberitahu hal ini kepada Desa yang lain naruto pulanglah persiapkan dirimu!"balas sandaime "baik kakek"balas naruto. Naruto hiraishin ke apartemennya Dan Memikirkan Perang tersebut! "Naruto tenang saja aku akan memberikanmu chakra yang banyak"kata Kurama Di mindscape"Terimakasih Kurama!"Balas Naruto Aku akan Berjuang hingga akhir hayatku! Demi Dunia Ninja!

 **Apakah fic-ku ini mengalami perubahan? Mohon review yaa.. Untuk soal panjangin teks ceritanya nanti saja author lagi banyak urusan :v**


End file.
